Days of Slavery
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: The days of slavery that Hibari had to go through wasn't so bad when Mukuro was there. 6918, 1896.


**...**

**...**

**Days of Slavery**

**Pairing / 6918, 1896**

**Disclaimer / I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro or Hibari Kyouya.**

**Contains / Child abuse, Yaoi.**

**Baibai? _rachel.**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya was already used to the days of slavery.<p>

It had been 6 months since he had been kidnapped and used for slavery. He wasn't the only one, though. There were dozens more, not that it would make anything better.

He was taking a nap on the hard ground, as usual, until he heard a loud and disturbing sound which haunted him for months.

He hadn't slept for days, and he knew of that well. He tried to fight back once, yet he was too weak. All he could do was to watch the slaves— including him, suffer.

The raven haired kid turned around, and wasn't really surprised when he saw a very young girl figure, being electrocuted on a chair.

"Ah! P-please—"

Her words were replaced with screams when the electric chair activated again, this time at an even higher voltage.

Hibari twitched. He didn't this one single bit, not that anyone did.

"You sick bastards…" he mumbled, a slightly annoyed face appearing quickly on his face.

A guard turned to him and grabbed his head just by using one hand, and he had to admit he was a bit surprised when he saw the slave's fearless face.

"What did you say, kid?"

"You didn't hear me, herbivore?"

"…Herbivores, you say?"

"Shut up, old man. Your breath smells like an idiot."

All he got was a harsh slam as a reply as the guard left the cell, a bright grin on his face.

"Nghh… what— bastard…!"

"You won't get food for a week, kid."

"I don't care! Let that girl go."

"Pfft—! Hah, she deserved it."

Lucky for the girl, they thought her punishment was already enough, so they let her go, rather shockingly.

Hibari couldn't help but reach a hand and pat the girl's hair.

He knew who it was, since she was the first one to talk to him.

"Chrome… Chrome, wake up."

"A-agh—"

Hibari hated how she was so weak, but he couldn't blame her.

"Kyouya… kun?"

"Don't be such a weakling, Chrome Dokuro. Wake up, this instant."

It took a while for Chrome to adjust the new ropes her hands were tied with, and she stood up, squirming uncomfortably.

"Hibari… what did we do to deserve this?" a sudden question escaped her lips.

It was a question Hibari couldn't answer, he knew that.

"…I just want to be free."

It was a goal Hibari wanted to achieve, but he knew he never will.

"Why is the world so cruel…?"

Again, it was a question Hibari always begged to find an answer of.

"Chrome—"

His words were cut off when he heard a loud thud. To his surprise, there was a new kid being dropped roughly.

He didn't say anything when the guards tied his hand with a rope.

He didn't say anything when the guards kicked his head.

He didn't say anything… as if he was dead.

Hibari sighed. He had the same reaction when he was thrown in, and he couldn't blame anyone.

"New kid—"

"The world is so cruel, isn't it?"

"…"

"They keep talking about their great God, and how we should worship him."

"…"

"But then again, how can we believe there's a God when he can't even save a little, innocent child?"

He turned his gaze to Hibari and smirked.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro."

"…"

"Kufufu, unfriendly, aren't you? I'd expect for a response."

"Hibari Kyouya." He mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Hibari Kyouya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hibari Kyouya_-kun_." He gave a dazing smile.

"…How can you still smile like this?"

Hibari stood up, almost falling because of the ropes that tied both of his feet.

"Do you know what kind of suffering you will go through?"

He walked towards Mukuro slowly, and he could tell the other was feeling slightly alarmed by Hibari's sudden movement.

"You're merely an ignorant fool. You're stupid."

And, before Mukuro knew it, his right cheek was getting redder and redder by the second.

"I hate— no, I absolutely despise men like you."

Mukuro gave a light chuckle while he rubbed his cheek. Painful, he noted. But he knows that it'll go away anytime sooner.

"Kufufu… Hibari, do you think I'm that much of an idiot?"

Hibari fell back from exhaustion.

"I know it well. You don't need to even remind me."

"…Shut up, stupid. I'm going to sleep."

"Good evening, then."

"…Good evening."

* * *

><p><strong>There's one man who loves you so much~.<strong>

**Fuck. I should stop singing Korean shits. :l Anyway, YEAHH. That's all? R&R pls?**

**-Rachel.**


End file.
